Accidents make us realise important things
by HPFANFREAK08
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is lonely with her father on an Auror mission, her mother working, and her brothers at Hogwarts. When her father returns, what happens to Lily and what do her parents realise? Rated T, set 20 years after the final battle, in 2018. Now Complete
1. How it all starts

Accidents make us realise important things

* * *

**Authors Note: For the story to work Albus Severus and James Sirius Potter DO NOT WEAR GLASSES! Now on to the story….**

* * *

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had been on an Auror mission for the past month, trying to round up remaining death eaters Dolohov and Gregory Goyle for the past month. Whenever Lily Luna Potter looked at her mother, she was on the verge of tears from what she could tell anyway. Ginny Potter threw herself into her work and hardly ever paid attention to her daughter who was the perfect mixture of her and Harry. Lily was almost always in her bedroom crying, when she was at home, and no one knew why except for her and the reason was that no one paid her any attention and that both her brothers were gone and her father was away until an unknown date.

It was one week from the Christmas holidays and Lily's brothers Albus and James would be returning from Hogwarts. Lily and Ginny were starting to decorate their house in Godrics Hollow for Christmas, when a snowy white owl tapped at the window, bound to it's leg was a note written by Mr. Harry Potter himself, and it said;

_Dear Ginny and Lily,_

_I am so sorry that this mission has taken so much time._

_But I am coming home, _

_Ron and I finished and just have some paperwork to finish._

_I will be home tonight._

_Lots of Love_

_Me_

_P.S. Lily please do not annoy your mother by asking every few seconds when I will be home, and if you do I will know._

After reading the letter, Lily started jumping up and down, and Ginny rushed upstairs to finish her report so she could have a free night with her husband. Then Lily returned to her bedroom thinking...


	2. The Accident

Accidents make us realise important things

**Authors Note: This bit is a bit more exciting and dangerous, the wizarding world has upgraded to paper and pens from parchment and quills. Any questions or queries send me a message or in a review. PLEASE REVIEW**

Lily ran up to her bedroom and thought about her family. Lily then came up with the idea of flooing to the Ministry of Magic and surprising her dad at his office, her mum probably would not notice her absence anyway, because of how busy she was. Lily then ran down the stairs and tripped, but she quickly regained her balance and walked over to the fireplace. Lily heard distant typing noises coming from the study, and so she checked the floo powder stock, she had to bring it so close to her face that she sneezed.

Lily then realised that her mother may notice her absence and decided to write her a note, so she found a pen and some paper and wrote:

_Dear Mum,_

_Please don't be angry with me!_

_But I decided to go and visit Dad in his office._

_You're probably only reading this if you notice me missing._

_Don't worry; I'll be home soon,_

_Love your daughter_

_Lily Luna_

_P.S. Don't be mad at Dad, this was my own choice, and he didn't know!_

After proof reading the note, as she had been taught by Hermione and Ginny, Lily left it on the table, and then went to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder in her hand, she said "Ministry of Magic, Harry Potter's office" she disappeared from her house and reappeared in her father's office.

The room was full of pictures of Lily, her brothers, her dad, their extended family, her mum, and Lily's late grandparents. There was a few comfy armchairs, a coffee table, a massive desk with a cup of steaming hot coffee and a few other things, but the only thing that Lily was interested in was the absence of her father. Lily then decided to go to her Uncle Ron's office, it was very similar to her father's office, but there were more photos of him and Hermione and his kids. Lily was very disappointed to find no one in the room either, so she decided to wait for her father in his office.

Lily stayed still for fifteen minutes then she started to pace the room, and that was when things turned for the worse. Lily walked back and forth, getting closer and closer to the coffee table, up until the point that something quite bad happened. Lily tripped over the coffee table not seeing it, and did a back flip knocking down many of the photos off the walls forcing glass to go everywhere. After that Lily hit the ground with a bang unconscious, and no one knew she was in there…


	3. Being Found

Accidents make us realise important things

**Being Found**

Fifteen minutes later Hermione Weasley walked into Harry's office to find some paperwork that she had to fill out, while Harry and Ron were filling out their necessary forms. Then Hermione found the shattered glass, lots of blood and then she found her goddaughter Lily Luna Potter. At first Hermione did not know what to do, then she decided to check if Lily was still alive, she went over to her, and saw Lily's chest moving, and heard her shallow breaths.

Hermione wondered if anyone knew that Lily was even at the Ministry, as Harry had never mentioned it, and there had been no word from Ginny, but knowing Lily, Hermione figured that Lily had probably come to surprise her father. So Hermione produced a patronus to her office to tell Ron and Harry to come quickly, and not explaining why while she stayed with Lily.

Meanwhile in Hermione's office her otter patronus appeared, which made the two men quite confused and then the patronus, with Hermione's message said:

"I don't care how busy you are or what you two are working on,

Just come to Harry's office as quickly as possible!

You'll see why when you get here!

HURRY UP!"

Both of the men wanted more information, but they both (especially Ron) knew not to question Hermione's reasoning.

Harry and Ron rushed to Harry's office and when they entered they wished they hadn't. They saw Hermione crouched and crying, and then Harry noticed the blood, the glass and his daughter, and he wanted to break down inside, but he knew he couldn't. Hermione saw the shock on both of their faces and said "She is alive, but has serious injuries and is also unconscious". Harry wondered how long Lily had been there prior to being found by Hermione, and being her father he knew that she just wanted to surprise him. Harry also wondered if Ginny knew she was in his office, and what had happened to their beloved daughter.

Meanwhile Ginny walked down the stairs shouting for her daughter, when she knew that Lily was not there, there was no point in calling for her. Ginny started to panic, when she saw Lily's note, she grabbed the floo powder and went to her husband's office to retrieve her daughter, filled with anger. When she entered the room she wished she hadn't, Ginny only saw her unconscious daughter on the floor and all her anger was replaced with worry and immense love for Lily. Then Ginny saw her husband, the man she only ever truly loved, on the verge of breaking, Ginny went over to her and started to cry on his shoulder. Both of the parents were worried sick about their only daughter.

After what seemed like forever (actually half an hour) the healers from St. Mungos arrived with stretchers, then they took Lily to the Intensive Care Unit in St. Mungos to recover, the extended family of Weasley's had been notified and were also arriving at St. Mungos. Harry and Ginny couldn't help but worry about their daughter….


	4. Waking Up

Accidents make us realise important things

**Waking Up**

**Authors Note: I don't own HP or the Characters, but I do own the Children's ward and ICU in St. Mungos. I love getting reviews, Thank you to the people who have reviewed, and please R&R.**

A week had passed since the accident, Harry and Ginny got time off work, to be with their daughter until she had recovered, they only left the hospital, to go and pick up James and Albus from Platform 9¾ for the Christmas holidays, and then they brought them straight to St. Mungos. The Potter-Weasley-Lupin clan came in and out of the hospital visiting. Lily's injuries were worse than originally thought, when she entered St. Mungos, but she was recovering, and so Lily was moved to a private room in the new children's ward on floor 6, beside the tea rooms due to the amount of underage witches and wizards being admitted to the hospital, and because Lily did not fit into another category for the wards.

Just after lunch James and Albus entered to check on their baby sister. Albus had just left the room, and James was just about to leave, when Lily opened her eyes, everything was quite fuzzy, and the last thing that she could remember was being in her dad's office tripping over the coffee table, Lily's vision got a bit clearer, and she was able to make out what things were, which was normal for Lily. James didn't notice her wake up and so he left the room, however he left his chocolate frog cards in the hospital room, so he came back in to find his little sister awake…

Lily saw that James had recognised that she was awake, so she waved at him, whatever Lily thought he was going to do, she didn't expect him to run out the room yelling "Mum, Dad, get in here now!", which he did. Lily was unaware that she was in St. Mungos, up until this point. Lily then studied the room she was in, she was in a standard hospital bed, and there were a few chairs around the room for visitors, and a door that lead to a separate bathroom. Lily then noticed that her left leg was wrapped in bandages and that she had an awful headache.

At that point in time the whole Potter family entered (Albus, James, Ginny and Harry), Ginny started to cry, when she sees her only daughter on the hospital bed, awake, James was the first to break the awkward silence by saying "Well hi to you to Lils, you look awful by the way".

"Gee thanks James, Hi!" Said Lily sarcastically

Albus then said "Lily you really know how to cause trouble don't you?"

Lily was just about to argue back when Harry finally said with concern "Shh, Lily what happened, THE TRUTH! What do you remember and please explain"….

**Authors Note: So sorry for not posting earlier, I had the draft written, I just didn't have time to upload, but the next chapter will be up shortly, as the draft for that is done aswell. Read and Review please.**


	5. Explanations

Accidents make us realise important things

**Explanations**

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

Lily was just about to argue back when Harry finally said with concern "Shh, Lily what happened, THE TRUTH! What do you remember and please explain"….

* * *

"Um...Well... I was really lonely with Al and James at Hogwarts, Daddy on his Auror mission, and Mummy was either working, or worrying about Daddy. When Dad's letter arrived saying that you were back, and so I came up with a plan." Stated Lily.

"Not a Lily plan!" said James and Al together.

"Can I continue?"(The boys nodded, Ginny and Harry were getting more worried each minute going by. Lily then continued saying "ok then, so I came up with a plan; to surprise Dad at his office (the boys were shaking their heads at this, and Ginny motioned for Lily to continue explaining), and it took me a while to actually execute the plan, I wrote Mum a letter explaining where I was, if she noticed my absence, and then I grabbed some floo powder and entered Dad's office. I noticed that he was not there, so I went to Uncle Ron's office, and realised that you weren't their either, so I presumed that you were in Aunt Hermione's office, I didn't feel like going all the way across the Ministry there, so I waited for you to return to your office. After a while I became impatient, so I started pacing, I didn't see the coffee table, I tripped, I think I hit a wall (Lily looks thoughtful trying to remember, while the family look horrified/scared), and then I remember waking up a few minutes ago and seeing James. Oh and Al I don't find trouble it finds me!"

Ginny started crying and Harry was comforting her, James and Albus were whispering about Lily's clumsiness when Lily remembered where she was and started to ask questions quickly, and her family just looked at her. Ginny then said "Okay darling, just relax and we will answer your questions to the best of our abilities."

Lily nodded and then asked "Okay, aren't James and Lily supposed to be in Hogwarts?"

"No" answered James "Really that's your first question"

"Yep and how long have I been here in St. Mungos?" asked Lily

"A week exactly today, we left Hogwarts this morning" said Albus pointing at James and himself.

Lily nodded and then said "Who found me, and what happened after I fell?" The family looked at each other, looking worried, because it was one of the two questions that they didn't want Lily to ask, but they knew they would have to answer her. Harry then decided to answer with;

"Um…well, Aunt Hermione found you, when she went into my office, and found you unconscious on the floor, by the coffee table, bleeding and now many of the photos on my walls fell out of their frames and plenty of the glass is missing either on the floor, or was in your head. Ron and I got a patronus to go to the office, and when I saw you there, I honestly didn't know what to do" said Harry with a look of pain on his face, as if he were reliving those minutes.

Ginny noticed her husband and started to comfort him, she then told her perspective on what had happened: "Then I noticed your absence, I got to the Ministry, after reading your note, and I was intent on getting you home safe and sound, I was angry. I entered your Dad's office, and when I saw you unconscious and bleeding, all of my anger was replaced with worry, and I tried to hold it together, but when I saw how your dad was acting, I cried, and then some St. Mungos healers showed up, and they took you to the ICU for a couple of days, but they then moved you here, because you were recovering."

* * *

It took a while for all of this information to sink in for Lily, about how she turned something great into something disastrous. Lily then decided to ask about what had been on her mind since she woke up "What are my injuries?"

"Who's going to tell her?" asked Ginny between breaths, and it was obviously the other question that they didn't want Lily to ask, but she did, and they couldn't deny that she had the right to know.

Albus decided to answer "I will, she may actually listen to me if I tell her. Lily, you have a really bad concussion, or had as you're awake now, you lost a lot of blood, broke your left leg, cracked your skull in five different places and somehow twisted your left ankle. I honestly have no idea how you do it Lily!"

"I guess I'm just lucky" said Lily with an innocent smile "well that explains my massive headache!"

The rest of the Weasley-Lupin clan went in and out of the hospital to visit Lily, in St. Mungos, the story of what had happened had been repeated so many times, Lily lost count at four, and many gifts were received of chocolate, flowers and some Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products from George. Then the healer entered…

* * *

**Authors Note: Wow 2 in one day, Brilliant, Read and Review, thanks, next chapter will come soon**


	6. Realisations

Accidents make us realise important things

**Realisations**

* * *

When the healer entered, the room became tenser. The healer noticed Lily being awake and then left, without a word. Harry and Ginny were only just realising how lonely things were at home, Harry promised to go on less missions and Ginny promised to spend more time with Lily, after realising her reasoning for going to visit her father. James and Albus also promised to write to Lily at least once a week, so she could have some correspondence with her brothers at Hogwarts.

The healer returned with a clipboard, and started on an exam of Lily, to decide when she could go home. Many tests were conducted including some eye tests and blood pressure, mainly done with magic. The healer then left after saying "I'll return with the results of these tests and tell you when Lily may return home." Lily really wanted to return home as quickly as possible, she understood why she was there, but she desperately wanted to be home for Christmas, although a downside to going home would be being protected by her brothers everywhere she would go.

Then the healer decided to talk, interrupting a very awkward silence. "May I please see Mr. and Mrs. Potter outside?" asked the healer, their face gave away no emotion, but that was common with this healer. Harry and Ginny followed instructions and the Potter children all looked at each other confused. When it was clear that it may be a long conversation they continued to play exploding snap.

Meanwhile outside the hospital room, the adults were talking and the subject was unclear until the healer started to talk about the subject "So…um…your daughter tripped over a coffee table because she couldn't see it" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes that is what she believes" said Harry

"Yes, well we ran the tests, and found that your daughter has extreme short-sightedness and astigmatism" stated the healer with no emotion at all.

Harry then said "Oh Merlin, that'll be my fault, Potter genes, although I'm not that bad considering"

The healer was obviously becoming more impatient and responded quickly to Harry's comment "Well the sooner it is treated the better off the person's eyesight will be and that is what has happened in your case Mr. Potter, according to these medical records she has had this condition since she was three and you had it since you were eight years old."

"Well that explains many things like her clumsiness and when I catch her doing her homework or reading she has it so close to her face!" said Ginny, she was thinking about the fact that she had never noticed it and how Lily never said anything about it.

The healer became more impatient if that was even possible and then said in a clearly annoyed voice "She will need optical aid, because magic cannot help this issue, I suggest glasses due to her age, and once she becomes older she can get some contact lenses"

"Great, because she will definitely agree to that" said Ginny with her voice thick with sarcasm, Lily was like her and her first namesake, so when she got mad, you didn't want to be the cause or next to her because of what could happen to you.

Harry agreed with Ginny and so he said "I think that you (he pointed at the healer) should tell Lily, so she will listen and obey."

They re-entered the hospital room, where all three Potter children looked up at Harry and Ginny and the healer. The healer wanted to cut to the chase and so simply explained the situation, the same way just with smaller words to Lily. Lily was in shock and remained quiet for five minutes, everyone started to relax then she blew her top. "No, No, NO! I don't want them, they work for Dad, NOT ME!" she yelled, it was obvious she wasn't happy

"Lily, you really need them, and when you're older you can have contact lenses" responded the healer before they left.

"There's no way out of this is there?" asked Lily, and as a response both her parents shook their heads. As Lily saw no way out of it, she thought of the positive about being able to make up some new insults for James, because she would be able to see him, and she grudgingly agreed.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok that's the end of this story, it didn't turn out the way I planned, but I would love to thank everyone who has reviewed and I do get them, so please R&R.**


End file.
